Luvly Merry Goes Round
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: Athrun is the new PLANT chairman.And he get stuck in Cagalli's body?And the same happen to Cagalli too!Will they ever get their body back?
1. Round 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Author's note:** Another GS/D fiction. The main pairing is still AC (since it's my favorite! XD) Happy reading!

------

**LUVLY MERRY GOES ROUND**

_Round 1_

_------_

**Saturday, 6.45pm…….**

"What did you said?" Cagalli screeched.

"Umm…..I have a meeting to attend this evening," Athrun replied. "So I……."

"Athrun Zala! This is the sixth time in this week you canceled our dinner! Are meetings important than me?" Cagalli retorted back.

Athrun sighed.

"I'm not saying like that. Cagalli dear, you have to understand...I am the PLANT chairman and it's an important meeting. I'm just…..," Athrun tried to explain but were cut off by Cagalli.

"Fine! Go to your meeting and forget all about me! Oh, by the way, I'll cancel our reservation at the restaurant, so don't bother or worry about it!" Cagalli exclaimed and hung up.

"Cagalli, wait!"

"Tuuutt……."

Athrun stared at his cell phone. He sighed.

------

"Arrggggh!" Cagalli raved and throws her cell phone at her table.

Cagalli leaned back on her chair. She stared at a red parcel that was lying on her table. She took it and opened the red wrapper slowly.

"I'm such and idiot to make this," she thought to herself.

She stared dully at the red sweater. She had spent almost one month to finish knitting it. It was not easy for her to do so since she's very busy with her work as the ORB representative and princess. She barely had a rest during the day, so she knitted it at night, when everyone else was blissfully sleeping. She hoped to give it to her boyfriend on Monday, when he invited her for a dinner two days after coming back from PLANT.

"The result? It's Saturday today and I still haven't give it to him," Cagalli muttered. "He said that he's busy attending meetings for the past five days. Meh, forget about it. It's useless for me to think about him."

Cagalli rose up and wrapped the sweater back. She reached her cell phone and walked out from her office, bringing along the red parcel with her.

------

"Finally," Athrun sighed and sat on a chair in the hall.

Athrun ogled at his watch. It's 8.30pm.

"I wonder what Cagalli's doing right now?" he thought to himself. "Have she had her dinner?"

Athrun sighed again. It's been two months since he went back to PLANT. The war had ended and PLANT, ORB and EA were cooperating with each other to rebuilt things that were destroyed during the previous wars. Dullindal had been fired and Athrun had been elected as the new PLANT chairman. Of course, Athrun still going back to ORB, since PLANT and ORB were allies and Athrun have a girlfriend living there. He would like to propose her, after 3 years of knowing each other, but he's so busy and her girlfriend actually has a fiancée. She told Athrun that she will deal with the matter one day, but the question is when, since she's also busy with her own duty.

"I guess there's no point for me thinking about this," He thought. "It's just giving me a headache. Oh well. I should go back to ORB. She must be waiting for me right now."

Athrun rose and walked towards the exit.

------

"Cagalli-san!" a pink haired woman greeted the representative of ORB. "It's such a surprise you came here. What happened?"

Cagalli smiled.

"Hi, Lacus," she replied, walking towards the living room and sat on the white sofa. "Nothing. I just fancy a night off."

"I see. Where's Athrun? I thought that he's with you, since you told me that he invited you for a dinner," Lacus asked as she sat beside her.

"Don't remind me of that idiot," Cagalli fumed and throws the red parcel onto the table.

Lacus blinked for a while and then stared at the red parcel.

"You haven't given it to him?" she asked.

Cagalli shook her head.

"How can I? He's busy with his meetings at PLANT and don't even care about me."

Lacus smiled.

"It's his duty. He must not want another war to happen. It's hard for us to achieve the peace we got today."

"I know," Cagalli sighed. "But can't he at least spend some of his time with me? We don't even see each other in this week! The only chance I got to speak with him was when he phoned to invite and canceled our dinner!"

"Cagalli-san……."

"maybe he forgot about me already, that I'm his girlfriend after being the new PLANT chairman…….Or maybe because he had another girl up there in PLANT…….," Cagalli muttered.

Lacus stared at the ORB princess. She felt pity for her.

"Cagalli-san," she started. "I'm sure that Athrun did not forget about you. I think that he's just busy. You see, he was the PLANT chairman now."

------

Athrun walked to the main door of Athha mansion and reached out to open it when it suddenly swung open and Kira appeared from behind.

"Athrun?" Kira startled. "What are you doing here? Where's Cagalli?"

Athrun shocked.

"What? She's not here?"

"Why, yeah. I thought that she's with you, since you invited her for a dinner."

"Actually, Kira, the dinner was canceled. I have a meeting to attend."

Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Again?" he asked. "Athrun, it's the sixth time you did this to her. What kind of boyfriend are you?"

Athrun's face reddened. Kira chuckled.

"Don't worry," he said. "I know where she is."

------

"Lacus," Cagalli voiced after being silent for about five minutes. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Lacus smiled.

"Of course, Cagalli-san. But the rooms were full with the kids. Do you mind sleeping with me?"

Cagalli smiled.

"Sure," she answered. "I didn't mind sharing room anyway. Besides, it's nice to have you as a company."

"I'll go and get an extra pillow and sheet for you. Please wait here," Lacus said and rose up, walking to the first floor of the house.

Cagalli sat alone, eyes staring at the red parcel. Then she turned to the clock.

"9.00pm," she thought. "I wonder if Athrun's meeting has over……"

Suddenly, Cagalli heard a car's whizzing.

"That must be Kira," she concluded.

Cagalli rose and walked to the door, thinking about greeting her brother.

"Wel…..," Cagalli paused as she saw the raven haired man behind Kira. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm……you see…..," Athrun stuttered. "Kira……told me that you're here…..So…um…..I….."

Cagalli gazed sharply at Athrun. Kira, that was standing between them smiled. Lacus appeared suddenly from behind Cagalli.

"Ah, Kira! Athrun!" she greeted her boyfriend and her friend. "When did you come?"

"Just a moment ago," Kira replied and kissed Lacus's right cheek.

Cagalli's still staring at Athrun, while Athrun scanning his brain to think of something to talk with the I-think-she's-mad-at-me blonde haired woman in front of him. Kira grinned.

"Let's leave them alone," Kira whispered to Lacus's ear.

Lacus nodded and she and Kira walked towards the kitchen.

"Cagalli……," Athrun started their conversation.

"Well, well, Mr. Chairman," Cagalli snapped, crossing her arms. "I thought that you have a meeting to attend this evening. What are you doing here?"

Athrun sighed. So Cagalli is mad at him.

"The meeting's over," he replied. "I thought of meeting you at the mansion, but Kira told me that you're here."

"Eh?" Cagalli screeched, pretending to be shocked. "It had ended? And I think that I didn't have any appointment with you, Mr. Chairman."

"Cagalli," Athrun replied with a small frown creased his forehead. "Please, it's not easy for me to come here. You know how busy I am, didn't you?"

Cagalli gritted her teeth.

"Well, I didn't ask you to come here," she retorted. "It's you who volunteered to do so!"

Cagalli grabbed the red parcel on the table and walked towards the kitchen. Athrun scratched his head and followed her behind, which make Cagalli pissed off.

"Quit following me!" she exclaimed as soon as she reached Kira and Lacus, who was having a tea together.

Athrun sighed. His girlfriend is so impatient.

"For goodness' sake stand still, Cagalli," he snapped irritably. "You're making me dizzy."

"I'm making you-!" Cagalli shook her head disgustedly. "You're the one who's giving me headache! She told him firmly. "You canceled our dinner six times and don't even come to visit me!"

"I'm busy, okay? I thought that you understand my condition," Athrun struggled to hide his irritation with her.

Cagalli's face reddned. Kira and Lacus watched with silent at the background.

"The hell I'm not!" she responded. "You're only thinking about yourself and forget all about me!"

"Definitely not," Athrun denied. "Damn it, Cagalli. I hated how things turned up this way between us now."

Cagalli grunted.

"Fine! I hate you!" she shouted and ran out from the kitchen.

"Cagalli-san!" Lacus rose and ran following the blonde haired woman.

Athrun let out a sigh and sat across Kira on the table.

"She's so stubborn," he muttered, scratching his head.

Kira smiled.

"That's my little sister," he said. "But Athrun, I think that half of it was your fault too."

Athrun stared at Kira.

"You promised her a dinner but canceled it at the end of time. Who wouldn't be mad about it?"

Athrun sighed again.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" he asked the brown haired man.

------

**Sunday, 7.05am……**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"Lacus, could you please turn off the clock?" Cagalli murmured and pulled the white sheet and covered her head.

A minute later, the clock stopped beeping. Cagalli sighed and continued to her sleep, when a certain pair of hand shoved the sheet that covered her.

"Wake up," a voice was heard.

Cagalli grumbled, refusing to get up.

"I wanted to sleep more….," she answered.

"Wake up," the voice repeated.

"Leave me alone……," Cagalli turned, her eyes opened a little. "Kira? When did you become a pervert, sneaking into a girl's room when she's sleeping?" she added when she saw her brother staring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked, raising his left eyebrow. "Wake up now or you're going to be late for work, Athrun."

"Huh?" Cagalli murmured in confusion while rubbing her eyes. She rose up slowly, still feeling sleepy and slouched to the bathroom. He eyes widen in shock when she saw the image on the mirror in front of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**To be continue……**

------

**Author's note: **Hope you like that! XD


	2. Round 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Author's note:** Here's chapter two. :D By the way, Kisaka in this fiction is not Cagalli's bodyguard. He's a leader of a squad or something like that….Hehehehe…

**Special thanks: **May – for helping metyping this part:D

------

**LUVLY MERRY GOES ROUND**

_Round 2_

------

"T… this… is..," Cagalli stuttered while staring at the mirror in front of her.

Suddenly, Kira barged in.

"What had happened, Athrun?" Kira asked. "I heard you screamed from down stair."

Cagalli turned to her brother.

"Kira… I… this..," Cagalli stuttered, her face turning pale.

"What?" Kira asked again.

Cagalli were about to explained the thing to her brother, but were cut off by another sound of someone's screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's Cagalli!" Kira cried and ran out of the bathroom with the raven haired man followed behind him.

Kira opened his room's door, just to have a blonde haired young woman bumping into him. They fall to the floor.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" Kira asked his sister.

The blonde haired woman looked up to Kira. She noticed the raven haired man behind Kira and quickly stood up, pulling the raven haired man inside Kira's room and slammed the door.

"La….. Lacus! She's in the room with me! I….. Wait, why I saw myself?" the woman asked the raven haired man.

"Athrun?" the man replied. Athrun's eyes widen in shock.

"Ca… Cagalli? Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, you idiot!" Cagalli exclaimed. "What are you doing in my body?"

"What are you doing in mine?" Athrun asked back.

"I got stuck in yours," Cagalli answered.

"I'm stuck in yours too," Athrun replied. "Really, what on earth was happening now?"

"Heck should I know," Cagalli added, sitting at the edge of Kira's bed. "I woke up this morning and found out that I'm stuck in this I-am-very-busy-yeah-right man."

Athrun sighed. Cagalli is still mad at me, he thought bitterly.

"Oh, the joy," Athrun sang, not wantingto lose at Cagalli. "While you were stuck in that I-am-very-busy-okay? man, I got stuck in this I-don't-love-my-boyfriend-since-he-don't-care-about-me-anymore woman."

Cagalli's face reddened with anger.

"Athrun, don't you start it!" Cagalli exclaimed and rose up.

"Me? You're the one who started it first!" Athrun protested.

"Get the hell out of my body now!" Cagalli raved.

"Sure, Cagalli my dearest love," Athrun replied. "First, tell me how."

The room went silent for about……6 minutes.

"Great!" Cagalli raved, breaking the silence. "Just great! Now I have to be Mr. Zala!" Athrun looked hurt at her mock.

"What? Do you think that I wanted to be Miss Attha?" he retorted back.

Cagalli fumed.

"Well, I didn't ask you to be me! Get out of my body now!"

"If I knew how, I would've got out from it!" Athrun exclaimed.

Cagalli grunted. Suddenly, someone knocked on the room's window.

"Open it, please!" a voice was heard.

Athrun and Cagalli turned to see whose the guest is. They were surprised to see a black haired girl smiling at them. Athrun opened the window.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl smiled.

"I'm Daisy-Chan, your fairy-godmother," she replied.

"The hell? You really think that we're going to believe it?" Cagalli questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Certainly not, Cagalli-sama," Daisy-Chan replied. "But don't you two wanted to know what exactly is happening now?"

"Tell us," Athrun inquired.

"First, I'm just trying to help both of you. Second, I'm the one who switched your bodies," Daisy-Chan answered.

"Why were you doing this?" Athrun asked.

"It's because you two keep on fighting with each other. I thought that if you two have experience each other's life maybe your fight will end. I missed romantic moment between you. The only way…" the rest of Daisy-Chan's words never came out as Cagalli gave her a powerful punch that sends Daisy-Chan flying outside through the window.

"Thanks for choosing us as the rats for your experiment!" Cagalli waved farewell to Daisy-Chan as she disappeared from the horizon.

Athrun stared at Cagalli with opened mouth. He held her shoulders.

"Cagalli, what do you think you're doing? We still haven't asked her how to get back to our body!" Athrun exclaimed, shaking her violently.

"S…..Stop shaking me!" Cagalli shouted, irritated at Athrun. "Didn't you hear what she'd say? She wanted us to experience each other's life and that's what I'm going to do!"

"You what!" Athrun replied, releasing Cagalli. "Are you crazy, Cagalli?"

"For your information, I'm Mr. Zala, Miss Athha," Cagalli smirked, still being stubborn and didn't want to give up. "I'm happy if I can run away from all those boring meetings and have some times to relax."

Athrun frowned. That's it, he thought. There's no way I can stop her. Fine then. Let her be me. She'll understand that I am a busy man.

"Fine! You'll be sorry, Cagalli," Athrun continued.

Cagalli stuck her tongue and walked towards the door, opening it roughly.

"We'll see about that," Cagalli said to him and leaved.

------

"Really, Cagalli, what had happened between you and Athrun?" Kira asked the blonde haired woman that was sitting beside him.

"We fought," Athrun replied simply. "I just don't know what she… er… he had in his mind!"

"No wonder Athrun leaved without eating breakfast and saying goodbye to us. He must be in a very bad mood."

Athrun chuckled a little. Of course, he thought. He's actually a she, and she is Cagalli.

"You think that's funny?" Kira asked. "Honestly, Cagalli, you are so stubborn. Why can't you just apologize to him?"

"I'll apologize if she… er… he apologize to me first," Athrun smirked, finding out that being Cagalli is fun.

Kira sighed.

"You guys were making me and Lacus worried," he said.

Kira stopped when they reached Attha mansion. Athrun get out of the car and walked towards the door.

"I'll wait you here," Kira said, standing by his car. "Don't take too much time changing. You have a meeting to attend at 9.30 a.m."

"Okay," Athrun answered simply.

------

Cagalli tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for her plane to arrive.

"Damn," she cursed. "What took them so long?"

Ten minutes later, Arthur appeared.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Athrun-sama," he apologized. "We have…"

"Whatever," Cagalli cuts in. "Let's go. I had enough of waiting."

Arthur stared at the PLANT chairman who ignored him completely. He blinked for a while before ran following him.

"A paradise is waiting for me!" Cagalli thought excitedly as she entered the plane.

**To be continue……**

------

**Author's note: **Hope you enjoy reading it. :D Cagalli and Athrun already switched body in this part. But everyone else didn't know about it. :D Sorry for my bad grammar...


End file.
